A Tinkered Tale
by mericcupdunbroch
Summary: The story is with the 2014 Hiccup, and Merida living in Pixie Hollow. Rated K for some mild language.
1. Chapter 1:

The little fairy looked up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. The young fairy sleepily opened her eyes and immediately saw an amazing golden colour pouring from a pool high in a tall, oak wood tree. She was so mesmerized, she didn't bother to look around.

"Hello!"

"Hi!"

"She's so pretty!"

The whispers came from all around her. Her blue eyes widened and searched the place. There were people with wings all around her. They were sitting high up in the tree which she seemed to being the middle of. The whispers became louder as the people realized she was awake.

"Look at those freckles!"

"She looks so innocent,"

"Awe, look! She's blushing!"

Indeed, the red-head's face was quickly burning up from all the attention. Her wide eyes roamed over everything in the room, taking in every last detail. The celling was covered in tiny lights that were floating around. The room was like a dome, with seats for everyone that lived in the Hollow.

"I wonder what her talent will be,"

"Shh, Queen Clarion's coming!"

The leaves that separated the inside of the tree and the outside world parted and a very beautiful fairy, whom she guessed was Queen Clarion, flew in. The tiny fairy took a good, long look at the Queen's wings. The tip glowed so brightly she almost squinted. She noticed there was a small rip near the top of the left wing.

The Queen made her way towards the fairy.

She kneeled and held her hand out. The red-head took her hand gratefully, She was not entirely sure if she could stand or not.

"Welcome, to your new home, Pixie Hollow," The Queen smiled warmly. She moved to the young fairy's back. The little fairy panicked. "Shh, it's all right, I will not hurt you," the Queen whispered.

Queen Clarion brushed her hands against something on the fairy's back. The little fairy looked behind her. What she saw amazed her. Her very own set of wings.

She laughed and jumped in the air, still holding the Queen's hand. The Queen softly brought her back down with a tug of her hand.

"Belle, please bring the objects," The Queen kindly ordered.

A pixie bowed and nodded, conjuring a small, pink flower in mid-air .Brown toadstools with flat surfaces appeared with a loud pop in a circle around the fairy and Queen.

"What must I do?" her voice seemed so sweet and soft, yet rough and raspy from not speaking for so long.

More and more Pixies came forwards and dropped objects onto the toadstools. A fairy with blonde - almost white - hair came over and dropped a snowflake right in front of the young pixie. The fairy winked and flew away. The new fairy smiled at her before turning back to the objects. A flower, a hammer, a snowflake, a tornado, a drop of water, a bird, and a beam of light.

Up in the treetops, a fairy woke with a jolt when the toadstools appeared. He had a habit of dozing off during these kinds of celebrations. But he was wide awake when he saw the new pixie. She had long, red hair and bright blue eyes that could hypnotize you to do anything.

She was smiling like crazy and he couldn't help but smile with her.

Then she frowned. He copied.

"What must I do?" she asked. His heart fluttered when he heard her voice. So sweet and innocent.

Queen Clarion beckoned to the objects. The pixie attentively walked over to the first item that caught her eye – the beam of light. He noticed her eyes glowed brighter as she neared. As soon as she was about to touch it, the light disappeared. She seemed confused and looked at the Queen for help.

"Keep going, dear," Queen Clarion edged her on.

The pixie walked past the flower and headed for the tornado. She reached out her finger again, but it blew up in a puff of smoke. The pixie flew back in shock, and landed on the hammer. It clattered to the floor as the whole auditorium laughed. He chuckled as a piece of her wild hair landed on her forehead. She puffed it out of the way and got back up, brushing off her white dress.

As she walked away from the hammer, it rose silently in the air. She turned around to go to the snowflake but fell short in attempt to grab it.

Instead, the young pixie wandered towards the hammer, reaching one hand out. As the red-head grabbed the hammer, it started glowing. So bright, oh so very brightly. The entire Hall shielded their eyes. But he kept looking. He did not want to miss a single movement the pixie did. Her wings shot out, they too glowing, and fluttered a bit and lifting her off her feet. She looked away from the hammer, and squeezed her eyes shut. At this point, he was also forced to close his eyes.

After the commotion was over, he looked around in alarm. The last time the hammer ever glowed bright was when the famous Tinker Bell had held it, and her life was full of danger.

_Probably why she died on her last trip. _The male pixie thought.

Then the whole auditorium burst into applause. Especially the Tinker fairies. He saw his best friend, Robin, hooting and whistling. He reluctantly clapped along. He was a dust keeper fairy.

He looked back at the pixie to find her staring at him.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so I found this reaaaally touching addition to the Harry Potter series and I want you guys to read it. I have no idea who made it, so please claim it if it's yours. It's after the Deathly Hallows and after Fred's death. I cried like a baby.**

**_After Fred died, the strangest things began happening to the Weasley Family Clock. The hand with Fred's picture in it would change constantly, from being 'At  
Work' to even being at 'Quidditch'. It took Molly a while to figure out the reasoning behind it, until April 1st 2000 to be exact. She was busy preparing for George's birthday party - he had clearly stated he didn't want one, but it didn't feel right not to. As George's hand moved from being 'At Work' to 'Garden', she heard a faint popping sound coming from beyond the back door, and she knew he was in the Apple Orchard outside. That was when Fred's hand moved to 'Garden' too. Molly held her breath and waited for her suspicions to be confirmed as she heard George  
approach the house. He opened the back door and walked into the living room to  
find his Mum staring at the clock with a watery smile and tears trickling down her  
cheeks. When George's hand went to 'Home' so did Fred's. That's when Molly  
realized: Fred and George truly were inseparable. Where one of them went,  
the other was sure to follow._**

**Like I said. Like a baby.**

The pixies with green clothes were clapping so loudly, she almost covered her ears. Her eyes washed over the crowd, landing on a pair of brilliant green ones. She couldn't help but stare. He had light brown hair and green eyes, with a couple small braids on the left side of his head. He was looking at the pixies with green clothes. His eyes moved back to her and he stopped clapping.

She froze, her face burning even brighter red. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. The green eyes entranced her, making her feel warm on the inside.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice asked. A hand draped over her shoulder. She tore her eyes away from the boy's and glanced behind her. Queen Clarion was looking at her with a worried expression. The young pixie nodded.

"Your name is Merida. You belong with your new family, the Tinker fairies," the Queen said kindly.

Merida nodded. She stared absently as everyone started filing out of the hollow free. She let her hands that held the hammer drop absentmindedly. Only three fairies stayed behind. The one with white-blonde hair, one with literally white hair and the boy with green eyes. They flew over to her and stood next to her. She blushed and looked down.

She was even more adorable up close. Elsa and Jack, both snow fairies, and my best friends (besides Robin) also stayed behind.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

Her eyes peeked out from behind her curly wild mane and whispered "Merida"

"I'm Jack," he said.

"I'm Elsa,"

"I'm Hiccup," he said without thinking. Hiccup mentally slapped himself.

_You sounded so desperate..._

Merida giggled. It was like wind chimes. Hiccup felt a lopsided grin make its way to his face.

"Yeah, yeah, weird name, I know," he said looking into her eyes. They were azure blue and twinkling with amusement.

"I like it," Merida said.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

They stood there for quite a while, staring at each other until Elsa's giggle and Jack's voice interrupted them.

"So… you two going to stop staring and get Merida to her new house?" Jack asked, smirking.

Hiccup broke the gaze, looking at the floor of the tree instead. They both turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just go," he said. Elsa flew out and Jack followed. Hiccup was about to go when he saw Merida still standing. "What's the matter?"

"I don't exactly know how to fly. Let alone a place where I could fall and die," she chuckled lightly.

Hiccup held out a hand. "Come on. I'll teach you," he said. Merida grinned and took his hand. He rose in the air, still holding her hand. Her wings fluttered and she rose up to his height, shakily.

"Come on. Let's catch up with Jack and Elsa," Hiccup said.

"Good idea," she replied. He kept leading her away from the tree, slowly at first, but eventually flew faster. When Hiccup went too fast, she toppled and almost fell. When they went slow, she demanded to go faster and the entire situation repeats itself.

They flew past countless meadows and gigantic trees. The winter fairies didn't know which way to go, since it wasn't their land. Hiccup merely laughed and led Merida and the rest to a beautiful meadow.

"Whoa…" she breathed. She was looking at the meadow, not the floor of the forest.

Hiccup tilted her head down and she saw the tiny village. She squealed in delight, let go of Hiccup's hand and dived down. She landed roughly on the cobblestone and dried mud road. Hiccup landed beside her while Jack and Elsa stayed in the air. Merida walked forward, almost getting crushed by a mouse three times her size. She shrieked and jumped back.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… that sometimes happens. You need to be careful down here or you'll be crushed to a fine powder," he said.

"Follow me,"

And so Merida did.


	3. Chapter 3

_**\- Recap – **_

_Hiccup tilted her head down and she saw the tiny village. She squealed in delight, let go of Hiccup's hand and dived down. She landed roughly on the cobblestone and dried mud road. Hiccup landed beside her while Jack and Elsa stayed in the air. Merida walked forward, almost getting crushed by a mouse three times her size. She shrieked and jumped back._

_Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "Yeah… that sometimes happens. You need to be careful down here or you'll be crushed to a fine powder," he said. _

"_Follow me," _

_And so Merida did. _

He led her all the way to edge of the tiny village, to a teapot that's been turned over and a door had been stuck on. The top was the head of a pumpkin and there were mushroom stumps leading to the front door.

"This is your new house. Jack and Elsa asked me to help them build it," Hiccup said.

It was true, Elsa had been squealing all week and forced Hiccup and Jack to help her build this. She was apparently really excited to have another pixie her age.

Oh, yeah! The Snow fairies can come and go as they please from their land and the season fairies, because before Tinker Bell went missing, she discovered a new kind of pixie dust. It allowed the wings to heal in tremendous speed and protects them from environments that are… unkind to the pixies' wings.

Elsa flew up to the door and went inside. Everyone started moving towards it but Elsa stopped them.

"No, no, no! I have to make sure it's perfect!" she said and slammed the door.

Jack took one step closer to the door and Elsa popped her head out. "Stay. Out," she threatened.

He moved back to the other two. They heard clunks and _whoosh_es and something shattered and Elsa cursed.

Jack went inside to help her. "She's going to deform something badly, I know it," he said.

Merida and Hiccup stayed outside. Even Hiccup hadn't seen the inside yet. They must have waited for ever. Hiccup could see Elsa and Jack's outline from the window. They were arguing about something.

"Hey, Hiccup!"

Oh, crap. He forgot about Astrid, his _girlfriend_.

She landed beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Astrid," he said, not-so-enthusiastically. Hiccup bent his head so he was looking at his shoes. How could he be thinking of Merida when he had Astrid?

"Who's this?" Astrid asked, flipping her blonde hair away from her eye. She was looking at Merida. She had light blue eyes and sort-of tan skin and blonde hair in a complicated braid. She was wearing a purple jacket over a light purple sleeve-less shirt and long, dark purple pants. (**A/N: Yes, she's a fast-flying fairy. I couldn't think of a more… vicious type of pixie so… FORGIVE ME AND MY WEIRD MIND.)**

"Umm... Astrid, this is Merida. Merida, Astrid," Hiccup scratched his neck nervously. The redhead smiled and stuck out her hand. "Jack, Elsa and I were just giving her a tour of Pixie Hollow,"

Astrid scowled and took Merida's hand with her index finger and thumb and gingerly shook it. Merida frowned and let her hand drop.

"And… Where is Jack and Elsa?" she asked, not believing Hiccup.

Just as she asked that, there was a loud _BANG _and Jack and Elsa came tumbling out of the house. They rolled down the mushroom stumps and landed right in front of Hiccup.

"Right there," he said and pointed at the two. They got up, dusted themselves off and smiled awkwardly. Merida took that as a chance to escape and walked up the mushroom steps because she was still bad at flying.

As she pushed open the door, the only thing she saw was green. Green curtains, green bedspread, green tablecloth, green everything. As Merida took everything in, she saw an old brown closet-thing. She wanted to get out of the uncomfortable and fluffy dress as soon as possible so she opened it up. There were even green clothing! She pulled an outfit out and over her head. The sleeves were too big, the neckline was very large and the length was too long.

"Yeah… Well, I didn't exactly know your size…" a voice said from behind her. She turned around to find Elsa running a hand through her already-messed up hair. (**A/N: Just imagine Periwinkle's hair with a braid.)**

"It's fine, really! I just have to make some adjustments…" Merida said as she picked up a pair of scissors.

It's been a month and something ever since they showed Merida her house and they've been getting to know each other more and more. Astrid couldn't stand letting that siren take her guy. Whenever she and Hiccup had time together, she brought up the subject some way or another. Wherever he went, so did she. Well, except not the bathroom. I mean come on, that's just stupid. Right now, they were at the Dust Factory.

"Who was she?"

"I'm telling you again, Merida's just a friend," _Lies _he thought as he stacked a scroll.

"Then why were you holding her hand?" Astrid leaned over the counter.

"She couldn't fly very well,"

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised. She's a stereo-typical redhead – weak and bony,"

"And you're not a stereo-typical blonde?"

"Don't you dare go there," But Hiccup was already furious.

"Just because I was showing her around and getting to know her, it doesn't mean that I like her, okay?!" _Lies _he thought. He liked Merida very much.

"I'm just saying, the next time you want to hook up with some random person, a heads-up would be nice,"

"I wasn't hooking up! _You're_ the one that does that! _You're_ the one that comes over to my house, drunk and acting silly, _you're_ the one that always starts our fights, _you're_ the one that doesn't trust me when I say I'm not lying, and I'm through with it!" He picked up his backpack, a fairy dust bag and flew out of the workshop, leaving Astrid confused and angry.

_This is HER fault _she thinks. _SHE's the one who made him like this._

Hiccup had actually been looking for a way to break up with Astrid for a while. She had become clingy in the past two months. He felt like she was always watching him. He looked over his shoulder as he left the workshop and saw her expression turn from sadness to anger.

"Hey!"

He flew yet faster, as _if _he could lose her. She knew almost every part of Pixie Hollow, at least, the ones she actually bothered to go to. He could hear her wings behind him.

_Come on… where's the one place she hates? _It popped into his brain. _Tinker village! _

But in a wing flap, Astrid was in front of him, scowling, and spitting mad.

"What the _hell _do you mean by 'I'm through with it'?" she yelled.

"I mean, I'm done, Astrid," he replied calmly.

"Is this because of _her_?" Astrid was seething with anger.

Hiccup glared at her. "No. It has nothing to do with her. Now move out of the way," Hiccup sighed. _Lies._

Astrid didn't move an inch. "She made you this way. She brainwashed you. She made you th-"

"_She _has a name. And Merida didn't do anything. I just realized you that you are a completely different person than when we started dating," he said and flew past her.

Astrid fell to the ground. _That good-for-nothing siren! She's going to turn the whole Hollow against me at this rate! _She thought. _No. I won't let that happen. She's not taking my friends, she's not taking over my life, and she sure as hell not taking Hiccup away from me._

**SO.**

**DAS THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

**IMA DO AUTHORS NOTES EVERY END OF CHAPTER. **

**SORRY IF THIS SUCKED. **

**SO…. SCHOOL STARTS IN LIKE, TWO DAYS SO…**

**I won't be updating much**

**If I do, it's either really short or really long – it depends what mood I'm in**

**ASDFGHUIOP ,JHDMFVJ SCHOOL IS STARTING IM SO EXCITED LIKE YJSHG FVXJDHFNGCVBJGMVHB JFHMV NBJGMJCVHB JHVCM **

**OKAY.**

**THAT'S ALL.**

**REVIEW.**

**FOLLOW.**

**FAVORTIE.**

**AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY. MERICCUP IN THE HUNGER GAMES. **


End file.
